


Talia's Fabric and Craft Store

by RailTracer12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Gay Stiles, M/M, Single Parent Derek, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailTracer12/pseuds/RailTracer12
Summary: Stiles works at a craft store called Talia's Fabric and Craft Store (much like Joann Fabrics). One day this little girl comes into his life who happens to have a very attractive father. At first Stiles thinks that the father is not very attentive with his daughter until he learns something new about him. Then he starts to grow close with the family.





	1. First Meetings

Stiles had just set down the last box when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked over to see a little girl about 6 or so with a piece of paper in her other hand. “Hey sweetie what can I help you with?” Stiles knelt down a little bit so that he was eye to eye with her. “I wanna make this and my dad said that I should ask you.” She was looking at the paper in her hand before turning it so that Stiles could see it. It was a knitted headband with a button in the back to hold it together.

Stiles looked around for her father and saw a man standing at the end of the isle texting away on his phone. He was dressed in a gray and white casual suit. Stiles looked back at the little girl who was looking at the picture in her hand again. “So have you ever knitted or crocheted before?” Stiles asked getting her attention again. “I’ve used my cousin’s stuff before but only scarves.” She seemed to deflate a little as the let her arms fall to her sides with the picture in hand.

Stiles looked up from her to her father who was looking over at the two of them before going back to texting, Stiles noticed then that he also had a Bluetooth ear piece in. Wow could you pay any less attention to your child.

“Well in that case there’s going to be a few things that you’re going to need.” With that a huge smile lit up on her face. “But it’s not going to be easy at first, it’s going to take a few tries before you start getting the hang of it.” Stiles stood up all of the way looking down at her. “I know, daddy already explained that it won’t be easy.” She handed the paper over to Stiles.

“Well let’s get what you need.” She followed Stiles around as he grabbed the yarn that she would need, some knitting needles to get her started along with some crochet hooks and some books on how to get started. “Thanks so much.” Her arms were full but the smile on her face was huge. “No problem, come back anytime for help. Just ask for Stiles when you come in and I’ll come over to help no matter where I am as long as you come in the same time you did today.” They were walking to her father as they spoke.

When Stiles actually looked at him he could see that her father had a shopping basket in his hand and was typing away with the other hand. “I’ll see you next week.” She waved as she walked away and Stiles gave a small smile and wave back to her. Stiles also couldn’t help but look over the father as he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed her hand. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at the father’s ass as well.

  


Stiles is a little surprised when he sees the little girl coming to him wearing a headband similar to the one that was on the paper that she had shown him. “Do you like it?” she asked spinning so that he could see it a little better. “I think it looks really good, it’s almost like the picture that you showed me.” He smiled down at her and he smile on her face seemed to grow twice the size. “I had daddy help me with some of it.” She turned around to where her father was standing on his phone again and this time he was in a dark blue suit with a white under shirt.

“I wanna make this.” She grabbed a picture out of her pocket and handing it to Stiles. It was a scarf that had a hood attached to it and at the back of it there was a pompom on it. “This is going to take a little more yarn than the last one.” Stiles handed the picture back to her and directed her to the bigger skeins of yarn. “Do I need more needles?” she asked grabbing different skeins of yarn and looking at the colors.

“No the pack that you got should be good enough that you won’t need to buy any others for a while.” He looked over at her father and he already had a basket in his hand while he texted away with the other. The spent some time looking through the colors and she finally decided on getting red so that she could be like Little Red Riding Hood. “Bye Sweetie see you next week.” He waved and smiled at her as she took her dad’s hand. She gave a small smile and wave before they turned down an isle going out of view.

  


The next week he sees her coming around the corner with a huge smile on her face with her hooded scarf on. “That looks amazing.” Stiles didn’t know it was possible but the smile grew on her face. “Daddy said that I look just like Little Red.” She kind of looked exactly like what Stiles thought that Little Red would look like. Dark brown hair that fell into light curls with green eyes with hints of blue.

“Oh that reminds me Daddy said that I should introduce myself properly. I’m Olivia.” She put her little hand out to shake and Stiles took it to give a good shake. “And I’m Stiles.” After they shook she took out a picture of boot warmers and went out looking for the right color.

When she finds a nice midnight blue color and once again her father has a basket in his hand but this time his phone is in his pocket. As they walk to him Stiles decides that he should talk to him since his daughter is one of his best customers. But that comes to an immediate halt when he starts signing to her.

Oh god Stiles is a horrible person. He thought that Derek was just rude or just wasn’t very involved with his daughter. But here he is signing back and forth with his daughter. After a minute of Stiles just staring at them Olivia turns to Stiles.

“Stiles would it be ok if I make something for you?” it took Stiles a moment to realize that she was talking to him. “Uh, what?” no one has after asked to make something for him, he also didn’t know why should would want to make something for him. “Well you’ve been helping me so much that I want to make something for you in return.” He looks up at her father who is just smiling at his daughter before turning his attention to Stiles keeping a small smile on his face.

Stiles can feel a little bit of heat coming to his face and is snapped out of his stair when Olivia pulls at his sleeve. “Uh, sure but only if you want to sweetie.” She does a little happy dance before turning to her father with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She turns back to Stiles with the most serious face that she could muster at the moment. “In that case you’ll have to leave the area. I don’t want you to see what I’m picking out.” Stiles stood there for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alright I’ll get out of here. I’ll be over by the food crafting if you need me.” With that he turned to leave but he looked back to see Olivia signing with her father before going down one of the yarn aisles.

  


The next week Stiles keeps looking over his shoulder waiting for Olivia to pop up but the only person that ends up popping up behind him is Scott. “You don’t have to looks so disappointed to see me.” Stiles just rolls his eyes and goes back to putting the yarn away. “Sorry just thought that you were someone else.” As Stiles spoke he saw just the person he was looking for pop their head around the corner.

“Stiles!” she came around the corner with a box in her hands. She stops coming down the aisle looking at Scott be “Hey sweetie.” Her attention went immediately back to Stiles with the smile coming back onto her face as she continued to him.

Stiles looked behind her to see Derek standing at the end of the aisle smiling at them.

God Stiles is loving that smile.

He spared a glance at Scott who was sending an evil smile over at Stiles. He turned his attention back to Olivia when she was standing in front of him. “You have to open it now. So that I can get a picture of you with it on.” She handed the box to Stiles before waving her father over.

He opened it up handing the wrapping paper over to Scott who wouldn’t stop smiling at him. He opened it to find a red beanie inside. He glanced up at Olivia who was patently waiting for a response. “How did you know red was my favorite color?” the smile that beamed up onto her face was amazing and Stiles found a similar smile growing on his face.

“Really! Does that mean that you like it?” he looked at her father who was pulling out his phone then looking down at Olivia. “I love it.” Stiles didn’t think that she could look any happier than she did now.

“Well in that case I want a picture.” “I that case you have to be in it with me.” She practically bounced over to him as her father pulled his phone up. Stiles put it on as he knelt down next to her as her dad took the picture.

After her father put his phone back into his pocket Olivia bounced over to him and turned to Stiles. She looked over at Scott before turning her attention back to Stiles “I wanna make a matching scarf to my boot cozies so I already know what I want so we’ll be back next week.” She turned grabbing her father’s hand before walking down the aisle.

“So is that the person that you’ve been waiting for?” Scott asked pointing his thumb back to where they had left. “Yeah she said that she wanted to make me something for helping her for the past few weeks. But I think that it was her dad’s idea.” Stiles was back to stocking the yarn. “Do you know who he is?” Scott was leaning against the boxes just watching Stiles. “No. Should I?” Stiles stopped for a second to look at Scott who had a cheeky grin on his face.

“No, no. I just thought sense you’ve been staring at him sense he came over that’s all.” Scott was already walking away as he spoke. “I do not stare at him.” Stiles called after him just as Olivia and her father came into view. Olivia just waved as Stiles as they walked by and her dad sent a small smile over his way as well.

Oh god.


	2. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets an invitation.

Every fallowing week on the same day Olivia comes in with her dad with different little things that she wants to make. She makes things ranging from scarfs to hats and at one point she made a cowl. After about a year things get a little different.

Stiles turns around to Stiles holding a tiny crochet cupcake that she had made. “That looks amazing Olivia.” She smiled as she handed it back to her father who took it without looking as he texted away with his other hand.

“I just wish that it was the real thing but daddy can’t bake.” She grabbed some of the yarn that Stiles was putting away and started to help. Stiles looked up to see that Derek shot Olivia a little look before going back to texting.

“That’s too bad, I loved baking growing up.” Olivia stopped what she was doing and just stood there staring at Stiles. Stiles looked over at her and she seemed to have wheels turning in her little head.

“Do you still bake?” Stiles grabbed some more yarn to put away. “Yeah from time to time for parties or is I get a craving for some sweets.” At that Olivia grabbed his arm stopping him from stocking. “Can you teach me?” her eyes seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each second that she was looking at her.

Stiles looked up to see that her father was looking at Olivia then an apologetic look to Stiles. Stiles gives a little smile to him then looks back to Olivia. “That sounds like fun but it would have to be okay with your daddy.” She whipped around to where her father was standing there smiling at her.

They started to sign back and forth and from the smile on Olivia’s face, she seemed to be winning. It was confirmed when she spun around with a giant smile on her face. “When can you come over?” Stiles glanced at her father to see that he was writing something on a piece of paper before handing it over to Olivia.

“Uh, I don’t work weekends.” Oh god he’s actually going over there. “Great! You can come over Friday for dinner and we can make cupcakes for dessert!” she handed the piece of paper over to Stiles. It had a name on it which he assumed was her fathers, Derek and then a phone number that he assumed was his. “That’s so you can text daddy so that you can know where we live.” She rocked in place as she explained.

“Alright.” Stiles said looking at the number again before pocketing it. He looks up at Derek who shoots him a quick smirk before going back to texting on his phone. After that it was like any other day with her, she walks around talking about what she wants to make next. This time she wants to make a little hat with bears around the lining.

Just as the two of them leave Scott comes into view. “See you Friday Stiles.” Olivia said as she walked away with her dad. “See you Friday?” Scott said coming down the aisle to most likely harass Stiles. “Shut up.” Stiles said going back to work. Scott just laughed as he walked back to the front of the store.

Stiles had texted Derek Friday morning to get the address and in return Derek texted back letting them know that they were going to have pasta for dinner to make sure that he didn’t have any food allergies.

“Where are you going off to in such a hurry?” Lydia asked as Stiles almost ran by her for the door. So close. “Sorry was going to meet up with a new friend for dinner.” Stiles said turning back around to see her standing at the front desk with one hand resting on her hip.

“Is this that person that Scott was talking about the other day? The one that has been coming here for almost a year?” god damn it Scott. Stiles sent out an annoyed moan as he looked over at Scott who was watching Stiles from the fabric counter with Allison.

“Just be careful and wrap it before you tap it.” Lydia said before picking up the phone. “Hello Tahlia’s this is Lydia how can I help you.” She sent a wink to Stiles as he shot a glare at her before walking out of the store.

Stiles car took a few minutes to start up but he ended up getting to the building alright after going home and changing into his favorite red plaid shirt that just so happened to match the beanie. It was a new looking building and from the looks of it it was a loft apartment building. It also turns out that they live on the top floor.

He stands there for a moment just staring at the door. Why is he doing this? This is weird. He’s never gone to a customer’s house. Why this one?

Then he thought of Olivia standing in front of him holding out the cupcake that she made. How happy she was. How happy she was when he said that he would go. So he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He stands there for a moment before the door slides open showing Derek standing there smiling at him. Instead of his usual suit he’s wearing a Tony Stark t-shirt with the Arc Reactor on it.

Derek takes his hand back before moving for Stiles to come in. He stands there for a moment before walking in to find a very open loft with Olivia sitting in the middle of the couch reading. The second thing he notices is the smell of fresh pasta and meatballs.

“Olivia go get washed up Stiles is here.” Derek said closing the door, her head shoots up immediately with a huge smile on her face before she launches off the couch to a room Stiles assumes is the bathroom.

Stiles turns his attention back to Derek who was walking to the kitchen. “Uhhh. I have a few questions.” Stiles said following Derek. “First of all and mostly it’s my only question. Well it’s kind of a question, it’s more of a statement. I thought that you were mute. You know because of the whole not talking thing and instead signing.” Stiles said taking a seat at the island.

Derek goes to the pots that are the stove and starts plating out food. “Well Olivia learned last year that she is going to be having a ASL student so she wanted to learn and I had taking it back to college so I said that I would help her. She suggested that I’m not allowed to talk so that she can learn as much as she can. So I just went along with it.” He finished plating everything out and set them at the island as Olivia came running back into the room.

Stiles just stared at him as Olivia began digging into her food. “I’m so glad that you’re hear I can’t wait-” “Not with your mouth full.” Olivia stopped talking until she finished chewing “To bake with you. I love going to the bakeries that let you watch while they make the sweets.” She stopped to take another bit and started chewing.

“You can keep talking after you finish eating.” Derek said taking a few bits himself. Olivia shot her tongue out at her father but started eating anyway. Stiles glanced back at Derek as he shot his tongue out and went back to eating.

Stiles looked down at his food and it looked like it was right out of a food magazine. He picked up his fork and took a bit mouthful. It tasted even better than it looked. Stiles had to hold back a moan as he chewed. He looked over at Olivia who was halfway through her food and from the smile on Derek’s face she was always like this.

They ate in silence for the most part other than the sounds of forks scrapping against the plates. When they were done Derek took all of the plates before Stiles could even stand up. He looked over at Olivia who seemed to be vibrating in place.

“I’m so excited. Me and daddy spent the morning buying new baking stuff and baking supplies. I wanna make chocolate cupcakes. Daddy said you looked like the kind of person that would like chocolate.” She hoped out of her seat and walked over to the cabinets and started taking out cupcake tins and bowls.

“I’m gonna get out of here so that I don’t get in the way.” Derek put everything in the sink before going to where Olivia had been sitting on the couch and grabbing the laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table.

Stiles found himself just staring at Derek as he began to type way on his laptop and only dragged his eyes away when he felt something pull on his arm. “Stiles we have to make them before it’s time for bed.” Olivia was staring up at him with her eyes that matched her fathers to a T.

“Sorry sweetie. Alright let’s get started.” With that he turned all of his attention to Olivia who had assigned herself as his baker in training. They only dropped two eggs and dropped the one cup of flour on the floor. While they were icing them Stiles found his eyes traveling over to where Derek was on the couch to see that he was watching them and 

turned back to whatever he was working on when he noticed Stiles watching.

“Daddy you have to try them! You need to be our taste tester!” Olivia ran over to Derek with one of them. “They smell delicious I bet they taste amazing.” Derek picked her up and set her on his lap as he took a bit of the cupcake getting some frosting on the tip of his nose.

“That’s really good honey.” And with that Olivia started to finish off the cupcake her self-looking over at Stiles who was sitting on the arm of the couch. “Uh Derek?” Stiles noticed the frosting sitting on Derek’s nose that he had just sitting there.

Derek’s eyebrows rose up waiting for Stiles to continue. “Daddy. You have frosting on your nose.” Olivia giggled and Stiles couldn’t help smiling at her because she had it lining her mouth. Without thinking Stiles came up and rubbed the frosting off of Derek’s nose tasting it himself sticking his thumb in his mouth.

They stared at each other in silence as Olivia finished up her cupcake. “Daddy, can I have another one?” Olivia jumped off her father’s lap and was already heading to the kitchen. “If you get ready for bed first.” Derek didn’t take his eyes off Stiles and he could feel the heat building up on his face.

Olivia rushed into the next room as Derek got up walking to the kitchen. Stiles just sat there staring at where Derek had been sitting as he heard Derek start to clean up. “Derek I can take care of it, I don’t want you cleaning up my mess.” Stiles got up walking over to Derek who was filling up the sink with water.

“You’re a guest Stiles, I’m not going to let you clean.” Derek’s eyes moved to look at something behind Stiles and a second later Olivia was standing next to Stiles trying to grab another cupcake off the counter. Stiles lifted her up just enough to grab one, but once he set her back down she turned to look at him with puppy dog eyes. Stiles glanced up at Derek to see that he was smiling to himself as he scrubbed the dishes.

Stiles lifted her up so that she was sitting up his hip as she munched on her cupcake humming a tune Stiles summed she had made up. “Since Stiles is here does that mean that I can watch TV before bed?” she started swinging her legs as she talked and handed Stiles her wrapper when she was done.

“Only if Stiles wants to watch TV.” Derek was putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack before turning to the two of them. Olivia’s head whipped to look at Stiles with those puppy dog eyes again.

God he’s never going to win with this girl.

“Alright.” She wiggled out of his hold immediately and the second her feet his the floor she was running to the couch. Stiles followed behind her taking his seat next to her. “I hope that you like Moana.” Derek said taking his seat on the other side of Olivia.

“I love that movie.” He looked over at Derek who was smiling softly at him before turning his attention to Olivia who was smiling up at him. “So do I.” she was vibrating as the movie menu popped up on the screen. Why was that already up?

Derek must have caught his confused looked “She loved it so much there’s no point of taking it out of the player since we watch it every day.” Derek put his arm on the back of the couch causing his hand to brush slightly against Stiles shoulder.

It was easy to see that she watched it every day. The way her face lit up when it started playing and it was only confirmed when she started to sing along with the songs almost perfectly. About half way through when they made it to the realm of monsters Olivia’s energy started to die down. By the time they made it to Te Ka she had fallen sleep leaning against Stiles side.

Derek lifter her up and took her into what Stiles guessed was her room as the credits went along the screen. Stiles got up and found himself just standing by the door waiting for Derek to come back so he could say goodbye.

Derek closed her door softly before looking back at the couch with a confused look on his face before looking over to find Stiles standing near the door. “It’s getting late, I should head back.” Stiles started rubbing the back of his neck looking everywhere but at Derek.

What the hell did Derek do to afford a giant place like this? What in the world does he do for a living? I mean he’s at Talia’s during the middle of the day. What kind of job is that?

Stiles is knocked out of his thoughts as Derek clears his throat and its then that Stiles realizes that he had zoned out looking at Derek for god knows how long. “I-I’ll see you later then.” Stiles said turning to open the door only to have Derek grab it for him first opening the door for him. “See you Monday.” Stiles gave a small nod as he tripped over his feet as he walked out the door. Stiles heard a low chuckle leave Derek’s throat and when he turned to look Derek was smiling at him before closing the door.

Stiles blood rushed to his face and somewhere else.


	3. Not the Jeep anything but the Jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unfortunate things happen don't wanna spoil the chapter to much.

Everything continues like it had before Stiles had gone over to Derek and Olivia’s house. They come over to the store the same time every week just like before, Derek still in his usual suit. The only difference is that Derek actually says hi to Stiles every time and Stiles finds himself stealing a few more glances at Derek. After they leave Scott shows up to tease him when he found out that Stiles went over almost every weekend to bake with Olivia.

For about two months.

Olivia and Derek round the corner like they do every day but when they enter the aisle Stiles isn’t standing there. “Where’s Stiles?” Olivia asked pulling on Scott’s shirt getting him to turn around. “Oh don’t worry he’ll be fine by tomorrow. He just got in a little car accident this morning so he’s at the hospital getting patched up.” Scott said kneeling down to be eye level with her.

“What happened?” Derek asked walking up behind his daughter and picking her up. Scott looked at the floor before looking back up at Derek, his expression easily said it was worse than he was letting on.

“He sent me a quick text telling me that they said that he had a concussion and from the looks a broken arm but then needed to take some x-rays and some other stuff.” Scott leaned back against the boxes. “My mom said that she would update me on everything and I was going to go see him after work.”

Derek bounced in place a little getting his daughters attention “Do you want to go see Stiles?” Derek asked. “We need to get him something first.” Olivia said swinging her legs. “I’ll text you.” Derek said nodding towards Scott who gave a quick nod back before Derek and Olivia left for the car.

When they got to the hospital they asked around where Stiles room was until someone grabbed Derek’s shoulder getting his attention. “Stiles is over here.” Melissa said giving a small smile. Derek returned it quickly and Olivia practically jumped out of his arms taking Melissa’s hand as they walked to the room.

“Stiles you have a few visitors.” Melissa said once they entered the room. “Scott how di-“ Stiles stopped talking when he took his eyes away from his laptop to see Derek and Olivia standing there holding a little stuffed dog with a cast that said get well soon. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked setting his laptop on the side table.

Olivia skipped over to Stiles before jumping up onto the bed and handed him the bear. “We ran into Scott and he let us know.” Derek pulled up a chair next to the bed. “Oh that reminds me. I promised Scott and your dad that I would call.” And with that Melissa was out of the room.

“So what happened?” Derek asked looking Stiles over who had his arm in a cast and sling. His lip was split, there was a bruise forming on his cheek that was hiding some of the moles that littered his face.

“There was a semi that ran a red light and smashed into the side of my car. Lucky for me it was the passenger side cus they said that I would have died otherwise.” Stiles picked up Olivia the best that he could to set her on his lap and in the proses let out a pained groan. “I had a minor concussion from hitting my head on the window then the steering wheel. Broke my arm from the roll and a few broken ribs as well.” Stiles gestured to everything and then moved slightly to show that most of his torso was wrapped up. “My car on the other hand is going to take a miracle to fix.” Stiles leaned back wincing as he did so.

Derek squeezed his hand for a second letting it linger before getting up and heading out the door. “Stay here sweetie I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that Derek was out the door. He quickly found Melissa sitting at the desk just hanging up the phone as Derek came over.

“I wanna pay for everything.” He said leaning against the counter. “Derek are you sure? I’m not saying that you can’t pay for it but I just wanna make sure.” Melissa stood up so that she was eye level with Derek. Derek peaked behind him to see Stiles playing with Olivia with the dog. Stiles turned his attention to Derek giving a big smile before going back to playing with Olivia. “Yeah I’m sure.”

Derek came back in after about twenty minutes with Melissa walking behind him. “Can Stiles come over today?” Olivia asked she was lying next to Stiles cuddled up next to his side. “Maybe tomorrow pumpkin. He has to be in the hospital until tomorrow to make sure that he’s all good and that there isn’t anything else wrong.” “Melissa I’m fine, I’m all patched up and for the most part fine.” Stiles sat up and let out a loud hiss grabbing his ribs as he did so.

Melissa arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. “No you’re not and your dad said that if you try and leave early he will shoot you.” She gave a quick smile before leaving the room. Derek walked over to him his eyebrows clearly asking about the being shot by his father thing.

“My dad is a cop and was also the first person on the scene.” Stiles remember waking up to his father calling his name and the look on his face when his dad found him. “Stiles?” Derek’s hand was on his shoulder and there was concern shooting from his eyes. Derek’s hand came up and whipped away a tear that he didn’t even realize had gone down his cheek.

“I’m all right.” He gave a small smile laying back down. “We’ll let you rest. Text me if you need anything.” He picked up Olivia setting her on his hip “Anything.” He repeated setting his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles reached up grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Olivia leaned forward placing a kiss on Stiles cheek. “You’re coming over tomorrow right?” she asked wrapping her arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles gave a small smile grabbing her foot. “Like I’m gonna pass on another movie night with you.” Her face lit up with a smile similar to one she would give showing him one of her knew creations.

Stiles glanced up at Derek who was giving a small smile to him, there was something in his eyes that he couldn’t make out. “Text me when you wanna get picked up.” Derek leaned forward placing a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

Stiles hand moved up slowly to his forehead. He could still feel where Derek’s lips had just been. Stiles knew it was just a show of compassion, nothing more. His father and Scott had done similar to his when he was sick. But he could help but wish it was more.

Scott showed up with the rest of the crew after work to see him. Lydia and Allison kept asking if Stiles needed something and Scott and Isaac ate his food and joked around that he was gonna be on register duty for a while. His dad stayed with him for most of the night until Stiles could connive him to go home and that he would be fine.

When Stiles woke it was to a text from Derek. It was a picture of him and Olivia with a fresh plate of cookies. It was easy to see that Olivia was in charge when they were made because they were covered in sparkles and the icing was varied from cookie to cookie. It was also a dead giveaway based on the giant smile plastered on her face. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he looked at it. Looking at the picture it was clear to see how similar their eyes were. It was as if someone copied and pasted them onto Olivia.

Stiles could help but save the picture and set it as his wallpaper. He stared at it for a few minutes until a text popped up from Derek saying that if he didn’t come over he and Olivia were going to eat all of the cookies themselves and not leave any for Stiles.

He gave a quick chuckle to himself before grabbing his side once the pain shot through his body. He texted back that Derek can over to get him whenever he’s ready and that he better bring some of those cookies for Stiles to snack on.

Derek and Olivia showed up with in the next hour with a plate with half of the cookies. Stiles couldn’t help smiling at Derek’s shirt once he walked into the room. It had elements from the periodic table spell out coffee and underneath it it said ‘Shhhh…not yet.’ Which was matched with Olivia’s shirt that said ‘Eat…Sleep…Apple Juice.’

“Daddy said that because you’re hurt you won’t be able to make cookies or anything so I taught daddy how to make them so that we could have some sweeties while watching movies.” Olivia ran over with the plate and hoped onto the bed offering the cookies to him.

Stiles grabbed one and slowly brought it to his mouth as Olivia’s eyes got bigger and bigger in anticipation. “Come on hurry up!” she was hoping up and down. Stiles laughed a little before grabbing his side and eating the cookie. “So how is it?” could her eyes get any bigger?

“It’s amazing.” Yes her eyes could get bigger. “Alright let’s get me out of here.” Stiles said getting up slowly. Derek grabbed his bag heaving it over his shoulder before taking the cookies from Olivia so that he could take her hand. Olivia reached up and grabbed Stiles hand with her free hand.

Derek didn’t seem to register what Olivia had done or didn’t care because he just started to walk out of the room with Olivia pulling Stiles with them.

Melissa stopped them on the way out demanding a cookie before they left which Olivia jumped at the opportunity to. Melissa gave a quick wave before going to help a patient who seemed like a real pain in the ass.

As they were leaving a few people smiled at them while a few seemed annoyed with their existence. Stiles just ignored them focusing on the giant smile on Olivia’s face. Derek ended up helping Stiles with everything.

He helped him into the car and out of the car, not letting him carry his stuff up to Derek’s loft, ordering Stiles that he had to sit with Olivia on the couch so that he could be more comfortable while Derek made them lunch.

Olivia curled up next to him on his good side as some documentary about wolves played on the TV. “Daddy said that the accident could have been a lot worse.” As Olivia spoke she curled more into Stiles side and her voice got smaller and smaller. Stiles took a glance at Derek who didn’t seem to be listening as he made some PB and J sandwiches. Stiles lifted his good arm and pulled her in closer and placed a quick kiss to the top on her head. “But I’m fine. I just need some rest and I’ll be fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” Derek came around the couch handing Stiles and Olivia there sandwich before taking a seat next to Stiles after setting the cookies on table.

They ate in silence as the watched some wolf pups play and hunt grasshoppers and butterflies. When they were done they put their plates on table and changed the channel to the menu of Storks. Just as Stiles turned to ask Olivia snuggle into his side more getting comfortable. “She went to a friend’s house the other day and demanded that we see this movie with you the next time that you come over.”

Stiles eyes lingered on Derek for a moment before leaning back and wrapping his arm back around Olivia. Derek’s arms naturally came to sit on the back of the couch behind Stiles and brushed his other shoulder.

Stiles wanted to be reading into this behavior because he did it every time he was over but he did it so naturally that it seemed like something he did all of the time. Derek also never moved closer to him when he did this, he was still right next to Stiles side but he was still close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Derek.

By the end of the movie half of the cookies were gone and Olivia was nodding off while Stiles was leaning into Derek’s side a little. “I should probably get home Scott said that he was doing a little ‘Welcome home party you didn’t die’ thing.” Stiles sat up a little and cringed in the process.

“How bad is it?” Derek got up and lifted Olivia off of the couch. “It hurts when I move after sitting in one spot for a long period of time or if I laugh. So it hurts a lot.” Stiles let out a small chuckle before grabbing his ribs.

Derek gave a small smirk before walking over to the remote and changed it back to the normal TV to see ASPCA was playing. Derek whipped out his phone texted someone and received a text before putting it back into his pocket. “Scott should be over soon to pick you up.” Derek grabbed the plate of cookies with his free hand taking them to the kitchen.

Stiles managed to get up off the couch and followed Derek to see that he is bagging up the cookies the best he can with one hand. Stiles took Olivia with his good arm and having her sit on his hip. Derek smiled softly at him before going back to what he was doing.

“Stiles?” Olivia was starting to wake back up rubbing her face over his shoulder. Stiles looked over at Derek to see him putting the cookies in Stiles bag. Derek must have seen the question building on his face as he walked over grabbing Olivia back. “Melissa said that you weren’t going to be able to go back to work for a couple of days and I don’t want you to do any extra traveling while you heal.”

“You worried about me hurting myself again?” Stiles teased placing his hand on the island. Derek was so close Stiles could feel the heat coming off of his body. “We other are.” Derek said glancing at Olivia before locking his eyes with Stiles. Derek’s free hand came to sit on top of Stiles.

There’s a loud knock in the front door, Stiles hand launches back to his body and he can feel the heat shoot up over his face. He doesn’t miss the smile on Derek’s face as he turns around and walks to the front door.

Stiles goes to grab his bag but stops short when Scott launches himself in front of Stiles to grab it. “Nope. Mom said she doesn’t want you to do any lifting for at least a week.” Scott swung the bag around his shoulder before gesturing for the front door.

Stiles caught the smile that Derek was trying to hide seeing as how he’s already lifted a human child and the bag only had a laptop and a change of clothes. “Bye Olivia.” Stiles gave her a quick pat on her head but see was knocked out.

“Bye.” Stiles smiled at Derek.

“Bye.” He smiled back.

“Bye Derek.” Scott was pushing Stiles out the door with a small wave at Derek.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Scott asked once the door was closed. “He doesn’t even like me like that.” Stiles said shoving Scott a little. Stiles couldn’t miss the eye roll that Scott gave but what did he know, he didn’t even know if Derek was gay for one and second he was just some guy that he was teaching his daughter how to bake.

But Stiles would be lying if said that he hasn’t thought about. Thought about kissing those lips. Thought about those lips moving down his neck. Down his body. His lips wrapping arou- no he shouldn’t be thinking this way about him. They were just becoming friends.

But God it doesn’t stop him from thinking that way when he’s alone.


	4. Love is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the gayest chapter I am doing but not for reasons that you think.

It felt like forever for his arm to heal all the way and for his bruising to heal with his cuts. His ribs were still sore but only when he laughed super hard. He was mostly glade to go back to work. It only took about six weeks for it to heat fully but he did get to spend more time with Derek and Olivia in that time. Olivia claiming that her baking would help heal him.

Stiles looks up from what he’s doing when he see’s movement out of the corner of his eyes. Olivia is standing there with her newest creation, a knitted hoodie with little bear ears sitting on the top of the hood. “That came out great.” Stiles smiled at her as she walked over beaming a smile at him.

“Thanks!” She said when she came to stand in front of him, her eyes slowly moved from his face to land next to his name tag. Her eyes followed down to his chest to a small flag pin that sat on his chest next to his tag. Stiles had been so busy that he almost forgot that he had it on.

“What’s that for?” her eyes looking up at him before looking back at the pin. “Well today is National Coming Out Day and I leave work early to be in a parade in the city.” Stiles looked past Olivia when he saw Derek look up from his phone.

Olivia grabbed his arm causing Stiles to turn his attention back to her. “Wait what is National Coming Out Day and can I be in the parade?” she crossed her arms over her tiny frame and tilting her head slightly waiting for her answer.

“Well National Coming Out Day celebrates people coming out as a lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer or people that support those people. You know what all of those words mean right?” she nodded her head as Stiles grabbed some of his stuff putting it away.

“Well every year there’s this parade that they have in the city that goes around the park and then they have a little festival in the park where everyone just hangs out, plays games, eats or listen to music. I normally do face paints.” When Stiles looked back at Olivia she was jumping up and down in place.

“I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna support you and be your little advertisement for face paint! And I want to spend the whole day with you!” Stiles couldn’t help but smile down at her, his eyes move back over to Derek who is sending a questioning glance as to his daughter who was practically vibrating.

“Well it would have to be ok with your dad. So you go ask him.” He turned her around and she almost flew over to Derek who couldn’t help but smile at her. Stiles stood there for a moment watching them talk back and forth before Olivia was back at his side. “Daddy says that we can go as long as it’s ok with you.” Stiles looked over at Derek to see that he was back to doing something on his phone.

“I would love to hang out with you guys and it would mean a lot to me.” Stiles smiled down at her and her smile was almost ear to ear. She helped him put away a few things before her and father with her stating that she needed to get ready for the parade and that he should come over to their house so that they could all drive together.

Stiles had stopped at his house and put on a shirt with a rainbow heart on it and grabbed his makeup stuff. Now Stiles was at Derek’s door and was having it be open to a smiling Derek who was wearing a different shirt from the one he had on earlier. The one he had on earlier was a dark blue business button up and the one he had on now was Darth Vader standing in front of a rainbow and said I Find Your Lack of Heterosexuality….Disturbing.

“Nice shirt.” Stiles walked in past Derek into the loft before his eyes landed on Olivia who was standing in the kitchen eating a PB and Fluff. She was wearing a rainbow sundress with a rainbow flower headband.

“You look amazing.” Stiles said getting her attention from staring at the fluff container. “Stiles!” she ran over and he picked her up to give her a big hug. “I can’t wait. When does it start? Where are we going for it? Can you do my face paint now? I want a big heart on my cheek. Oooo I want a heart like the one on your shirt.” How much fluff has she had?

“We can do it now so that it’s ready when we get there.” He set her back on the ground and made her way to the couch. She ran over and plopped on the couch finishing up her sandwich. “What are you going to do to my face?” Derek asked taking a seat next to Olivia while Stiles set his stuff on the coffee table.

“I think that we should all have matching hearts.” Olivia said moving to sit on Derek’s lap. “Hearts for everyone it is.” Stiles said grabbing his face paint and facing Olivia. Derek turned on the TV to some kids show about bears playing while Stiles started on the heart. Once hers was done she jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom to take a look at it.

Stiles moved to sit next to Derek who gave a small smile. “Try not to get it in the beard.” Stiles gave him a small hit to his shoulder before getting started. Olivia comes back running into the room once Stiles has the heart outlined.

“It looks amazing!” she jumps in place next to Stiles before running over to the kitchen going through the cabinets. “Fridge.” Derek says. She runs back into the room with a plate of cookies. Stiles looks at them and they are heart shaped cookies with different colored frosting.

“When did you make those?” Stiles turned to look at them fully. “Daddy said that we should make something for people that show up because it’s very brave of them to do this and it’s the least that we can do.” The plate had maybe twenty cookies on it and Stiles knew these people and those cookies would be gone in a second especially when they say Olivia holding them.

“I’m sure everyone will love them.” He smiled at her before turning to continue with Derek’s heart. “Good because we made about 6 batches.” She said turning to walk away back to the kitchen. “I told her there were going to be a lot of people.” Derek clarified glancing at Stiles.

“So is the shirt new?” Because if it’s not that means Derek could be at least bi. “No. My sister got it for me last year.” Stiles could be mistaken but there is a small tint of red to his ears. “Oh why was this?” If Lydia was here she would probably hit him. “She saw it and thought of me.” Olivia rushed over to the couch watching Stiles finish the heart. “It looks just like mine daddy.” She hopped on Stiles lap to take a better look at Stiles handy work. “That’s what you said you wanted right.” Stiles said looking around Olivia’s head to see Derek smiling. “What about yours Stiles?” Derek asked taking Olivia into his lap.

“Yeah what about yours Stiles? I you need yours as well so that we all match.” Olivia said motioning to her and her fathers. “Alright I’ll be right back.” Stiles got up grabbing his stuff walking to the bathroom.

When he was done he walked out to see Olivia and Derek standing near the door with their arms crossed over their chests with rainbow sunglasses on. Olivia still had her flower headband on and Derek had a matching one on. They had very serious looks on their faces as Olivia unfolded her arms holding out a pair of sunglasses and flower crown for him.

“So we all match.” Olivia said repeating what she said earlier. A smile broke out on her face as Stiles walked over taking them and proceeding to put them on. “Let’s roll.” Stiles collected up his stuff before heading to the door. Derek and Olivia grabbed the cookies having had put them in boxes before following Stiles out the door.

They took Derek’s car parking a few blocks from where the parade and fair was set to start. Olivia insisted that they walk hand in hand with her in the middle. “So when do we get to do face paint?” Olivia asked once they got to the meeting point. “Well the parade is going to be going around the park the whole time so that people can come and leave as they want. So we can start with face paint then join in.” Stiles lead their way through the crowd to a booth that had a few other people standing around, some of the doing face paint and others were making balloon animals and normal balloons for children.

They had a few people come by and get rainbows and unicorns and one little girl wanted a rocket ship with a rainbow coming out of the back instead of flames. “I wanna join in the parade.” Olivia said when there were about five cookies left. “Well if you get people to take the last of those cookies we can join.” Derek said handing the plate to her as she started to hand them out to people near the booth.

Derek had been pretty good through everything, when Olivia started to get antsy he would take her to look at all of the other booths around and every time they left they came back with something for Stiles. It was normally something to snack on, a few stickers and some small knickknacks and stuffed animals. But for the most time he and Olivia sat next to Stiles and handed cookies to everyone he painted on.

“Hey do you think you could do me?” Someone asked from behind Stiles grabbing his attention. Stiles turned to see Danny standing behind him. “Hey I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Stiles gave a big bear hug which was easily returned to him. They broke apart and Stiles turned to see Olivia coming back with an empty plate and Derek standing very close behind Stiles.

“This is my friend Danny. We used to go together then this guy had to go get himself a man and I didn’t want to keep being a third wheel. Danny this is my friend Derek and his daughter Olivia.” Olivia came to stand behind Stiles leg grabbing and his pants. “Hello. Well I gotta get back Ethan will be wondering where I went. It was nice to meet you.” Danny left with a wave into the crowd.

“Can we join the parade now?” Olivia asked taking Stiles hand. “Yeah let’s go.” Stiles took a glance over at Derek who was frowning in the direction Danny had left in. Stiles lifted Olivia so that she was resting on his hip before taking Derek’s hand walking to where the parade was going on. He felt Derek give a small squeeze as they made their way through the crowd.

Everyone was smiling, some were singing, others giving speeches on love and others were just dancing. Stiles gently sent Olivia back down taking Olivia’s hand as Derek took the other. They talked around laughing with everyone saying hi to a few people and waving to on lookers.

Then Stiles saw them. The Homophobic assholes who show up every year and shout at everyone. And they were heading straight for them. It didn’t look like they were throwing anything at them this year which is good. But that’s probably because of the cops.

There were different signs ranging from ‘You will rot in hell’ to ‘Stop sinning’ and his favorite was ‘God hates Fags’. “What’s a Fag?” Olivia asked tugging Stiles hand as they walked closer to the protesters. “It’s what people who hate Gay people call them.” Stiles said looking down at Olivia to see a giant frown on her face.

“But why would God hate gay people? I thought God was supposed to love everyone.” Olivia said turning her head to look at her father. “Well some people are stupid and can’t think outside of their tiny minds.” Derek lifted her up and started carrying her. “Stop being stupid!” Olivia called to the protesters.

Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh building up in him, he felt his ribs pinch but he didn’t care. “Love is Love.” Someone shouted behind them. “Yeah love is love.” Olivia repeated punching her hand into the air. “Love is love.” Derek chimed in.

As they got closer Stiles don’t know what came over him “Love is Love!” he turned and gave a quick kiss on Derek cheek. “Love is love.” Stiles turned back to Derek and noticed something new in Derek’s eyes that he’s never noticed. “Love is Love.” Olivia called again kissing her father’s other cheek.

Derek grabbed Stiles hand as they continued on their parade. They made a few more rounds yelling ‘Love is Love’ to the protesters, but Stiles didn’t kiss Derek again. But boy did he want to, it’s just that his mind was working again so he couldn’t bring himself to do it again.

They went back to the booth grabbing their stuff before heading back to the car. Derek never said anything to Stiles about the kiss. Stiles gave a bear hug to Olivia before going to his car and said a quick goodbye to Derek until Derek gave him a quick hug.

Stiles could feel every muscle in Derek’s back as he hugged and with the heat coming off of Derek Stiles was pretty sure that he would feel the heat on him for the rest of the night. Stiles turned to look at them as he walked to his car tripping in the process and he could hear Olivia let out a quick giggle.

When Stiles got home he laid in bed thinking about the heat from Derek’s body. How big Derek arms were wrapped around him. The heat that had come off of Derek’s body. The look in his eyes after Stiles kissed him. The feel of Derek’s stubble on Stiles lips. The fact that he kissed Derek.


	5. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves Halloween? Cus I do and so does Stiles.

“Do you think that we can go with you again next year?” Olivia asked taking a seat on the yarn boxes. “I would love if you came again next year.” Stiles couldn’t help but glance at Derek who was texting away on his phone.

“So what are you doing for Halloween?” Stiles asked lifting her off of the yarn and to the floor. “Ooo Daddy is taking me out Trick or Treating. I’m gonna be Little Red Riding Hood and he said that he would be the Big Bad Wolf.” She walked over to her father taking his phone out of his hands mid text.

He shot her a quick look as she started going through his phone, Stiles couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Looks like she gets whatever she wants especially with her father. She showed Derek’s phone to show a picture of her dressed as a perfect Little Red Riding Hood.

Stiles knelt down in front of Olivia to get a better look at the picture. It didn’t look like it was store bought. It looked like a lot of time went into making it, from what Stiles saw in the picture there appeared to be even a hand stitched wolf on the apron. “Wow that’s so good! Did you get your Daddy to help you?” Stiles asked glancing at Derek giving him a small wink.

“No Daddy can’t sew.” Olivia said giggling as she gave the phone back to Derek. “My cousin is really good at sewing so she helped make it.” Olivia skipped over to the boxes again hoping up to take a seat on it again. “Well that was very nice of her.” Stiles said picking her up again to get her off of the boxes.

She made her pout very prominent as Stiles set her on the floor. But it didn’t last long as Stiles watched the wheels turn in her head. “Are you doing anything for Halloween?” Olivia asked leaning against the boxes stealing a look in the box that Stiles had just opened.

“Well I usually just sit around watching scary movies and eating candy.” Stiles said thinking back to when he and Scott were little and would try to stay up all night watching movies as they ate most of their candy. They had been doing it every year sense their sandbox days. But that kinda changed a little when he and Allison started dating, it changed from him and Scott watching movies to Scott and Allison getting together to watch movies then having sex.

Stiles did not want to part of that.

“By yourself?” She came to stand in front of him stopping him from stocking with her hands over his chest. “I used to watch them with my best friend but then he got a girlfriend and I didn’t want to be a third wheel.” It didn’t seem that Olivia knew what a third wheel was that didn’t seem to bother her. “Well I think that you should join us. I like when you hang out with us and you can dress as one of the Red Riding characters.” Olivia said jumping up and down as she spoke.

“I would love to, I could go as the Lumberjack that saves the day in the end.” Stiles said walking over to Derek swinging his arm around his shoulder. “So are you going to wear one of those silly wolf masks that you have to fill with plastic bags so that they stay up?” Stiles teased as Olivia took his phone again filing through the pictures before showing it to Stiles. It was it was one of those masks that if you move it flops everywhere.

“You know I can do better than that.” Stiles said glancing at Derek, he raised his eyebrow waiting for Stiles to continue. “I’m going to school for special effects makeup. I could totally do better than that.” Stiles said walking back over to his yarn now that Olivia wasn’t in his way but he thought to soon as Olivia came to stand in front of him again.

“Wait like when we went to the parade?” she had put her hands out in front of Stiles to get him to stop with Derek’s phone still sitting in her small hands. “More like what you see in the movies but a like from the parade.” He said taking the phone and handing it back to Derek. “Does that mean you can make Daddy look like a Werewolf and me like I have a claw mark?” she was bouncing again.

“I would love to.” Stiles said putting his hands on her shoulders to try and get her to stop moving. “I can’t wait!” she ran past Stiles stopping just in front of Derek “Can we stay up late watching scary movies after we finish Trick or Treating?” Derek glanced at Stiles before smiling down at his daughter. “Not too scary.” She turned quickly making Stiles jump a little.

“You should show up early so that we can have dinner together and I can show you all of the good Trick or Treating spots.” She turned around grabbing her father’s hand and pulling him away. “See you Friday.” Derek waved as Olivia pulled him away.

Stiles couldn’t help but wave and smile like an idiot back to them.

Lucky Stiles only had a four hour shift that day and did pretty good at avoiding everyone so he wouldn’t have to deal with playing twenty questions with them. He had picked up a fake axe from the party store a few days prior, well immediately after his shift ended the day Olivia asked him over. He also made a cowl of Derek’s face during the week and bought some other face add-ons he would need so that everything would be ready, He took a quick stop to his place grabbing everything before heading to their place.

Stiles knocked a few times on the door before Derek was standing there with a Henley that showed off most of his muscles and Stiles was pretty sure his ass looked perfect in his jeans. Stiles stood there with his eyes looking over Derek’s body before looking back up to Derek’s face to see him smiling at him showing off his teeth. “Stiles!” Olivia called running up behind her father in her outfit.

“Hey! You look amazing!” Stiles said picking up Olivia as she continued to run to him. “I can’t wait to see Daddy all done up!” Stiles carried her in before plopping her onto the couch and taking a seat next to her. The TV was playing Scary Godmother and from the looks of it it was still the beginning, they were still trying to get the girl to go into the house.

“Classic.” Stiles said opening his backpack spreading his things out over the coffee table. “We watch it every year.” Olivia said getting off the couch and going to the kitchen where Derek was cutting up a pizza but Olivia ran out of the kitchen with a plate of Halloween cookie cutouts instead. “I had Daddy as my assistant for these.” Olivia announced coming over and setting the plate on the table next to Stiles stuff.

“Can you do mine first! I want it to be ready when the girls get here!” she hopped up on the couch so that she was sitting in front of Stiles. “When the girls get here?” Stiles asked as Derek came over with the freshly cut pizza. “Sorry I should have warned you. Some of Olivia’s friend’s parents are going to a Halloween party so I volunteered to take them all out. I hope that’s okay, you don’t have to stay and hang out with a bunch of screaming kids.” Derek took his seat next to his daughter handing her a plate and putting the other two on the coffee table.

“Well let’s get started before they get here.” Stiles said putting her hair up in a quick bun before getting started. Stiles moved so that she could see the TV while he worked, Stiles took small breaks while he worked so that she could eat. Once he was done he took out her bun and his phone taking a picture for his portfolio at school before showing it to Olivia. “I love it!” she jumped up off the couch before running to the bathroom to get a better look. Stiles had made it so it looked like an old scar just so that it wasn’t too gory for her.

“That was really good.” Derek said once Stiles was on the couch eating his now cold pizza. “I hope it’s good after three years of Art College.” Stiles finished off his pizza before rearranging his things for Derek’s makeup. “So what are you going to do when you graduate?” He asked moving to where Olivia had just been sitting.

“Hopefully get into the movies, probably start with short films or for haunted houses. But other than that I don’t know.” Stiles turned to look at Derek to find that he was leaning in behind Stiles and they were inches away. Stiles thought back to the kiss, he looked over Derek’s face and saw his eyes flicker to his lips before back to Stiles eyes. Just then Olivia came running back into the room, Stiles shot back up turning to his stuff.

“Daddy do you like it?” she asked plopping on his lap and showing off the side of her face. “I love it. Stiles did a great job.” Derek kissed her other cheek before smiling over at Stiles. “I’ll need a picture of the both of you when I’m done so I can show my professor.” Stiles said as he finished laying everything out. There was a knock at the door and Olivia practically launched off of Derek’s lap as she went to the door.

There were three other little girls standing at the door dressed as a princess, a witch and a fairy. Behind them was a woman who was holding the princess and looked to be around Derek’s age. She was beautiful with her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders she was dressed as an adult Princess Aurora costume and the girl was in a child version of it. “Hey there Olivia you look amazing.” They all walked into the loft and once she set down the princess they all ran to Olivia’s room.

“Hey Derek.” She said walking over to him, Derek stood up giving her a hug. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, she was perfect and looked like she could be a model. “Hey Erica, how’s Boyd?” Derek asked sitting on the arm of the couch. “He’s good, he’s in the car so that we wouldn’t have to find a parking spot.” Her eyes obviously looked at Stiles before looking at Derek again. Derek didn’t seem to notice because she did it again.

“Oh this is Stiles he’s….a good friend. Stiles this is Erica, she’s pure evil” Derek gestured to Stiles, Erica put her hand out for Stiles to shake. She set her hand on her hip before looking at Derek with what Stiles could only describe as an evil smile. “So you’re Stiles. I’ve heard so much about you.” Stiles head immediately shot to Derek whose face was turning a nice shade of red. “Erica.” Derek’s voice was very stern and clear that the conversation should end. “And what have you heard?” Stiles asked getting up and standing next to Derek.

“We’re already running late so it will have to be another time.” She shot a wink at Stiles before walking to the door leaving. “Don’t let her have too much candy or I will send Boyd after you.” She made a little kissy face before walking out closing the door behind her. “What had she heard?” Stiles asked turning to Derek whose face was still the same shade of red. “Shut up Stiles.” He pushed Stiles face as he walked to sit back on the couch. Stiles couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he came to sit in front of Derek.

The girls all came running into the room sitting on the couch as the music for The Nightmare Before Christmas started. Stiles looked over at them to see that they were all staring at him. “That’s Stiles he’s gonna turn my Daddy into a Werewolf.” Olivia was rocking back and forth to the music. That seemed to satisfy them as they all turned their attention back to the movie.

Stiles turned to Derek getting started. Derek was pretty good about moving where Stiles needed him and practically didn’t move unless Stiles needed him to. Casper was starting up by the time Stiles finished. Stiles took a quick picture before showing it to Derek. “Holy sh-” he stopped himself as Olivia came over to get a better look.

“That’s so cool.” “Wow.” “I wanna do that.” The girls were oohing and ahhing and they came to stand around Derek to look at it. “Oh I almost forgot.” Stiles turned around fishing something out of his bag before turning and handing Derek fake teeth. He smiled before putting them in and giving another smile. Stiles took another picture with Derek smiling at him “Alright Olivia get over here.” She got on his lap and he placed his head on her shoulder. Stiles took a picture then moved to start putting his stuff away.

“So who wants chicken nuggets?” Derek announced getting up off the couch and heading to the kitchen. All of the girls gave yays as they followed him to the kitchen. Stiles sat there looking at the picture Stiles looked up to see Derek taking out a veggie tray for the girls to munch on as the chicken went in the oven. Stiles new it was weird but it was some of his best work, he set the picture as the background to his phone.

“Stiles come get some food so we can head out.” Derek called to him “Come on Stiles I wanna get candy.” Olivia said before taking a bit of her nugget. “Coming.” Stiles finished putting his stuff away before getting up and heading over to them. They finished their food and the girls ran into the other room grabbing their candy bags as Stiles helped Derek clean up. “Come on!” Olivia called next to the door where all of the girls were standing there waiting.

They must have walked over half of Beacon Hills by the time they got back to the loft. The girls all sit around the coffee table sorting and trading candy as Stiles and Derek it on the couch over watching it to make sure all trades are far. Paranorman plays in the background while Stiles and Derek both sipped their beers. The girls had finished sorting their candy when Derek said they could have a few pieces of candy before bed. They moaned and complained but finally went to bed when Derek said they can have as much as they want tomorrow. Stiles quickly took off Olivia’s scars before she went to bed.

“Can you get this off of me? It looks cool but I don’t want to sleep with it on.” Derek said sitting back on the couch. Stiles knelt down in front of him and began taking it off. “So do you want watch some actual scary movies?” Derek asked when Stiles got half of it off. “I have to warn you, I watch really scary shit.” he said peeling off more of it. “As long as you don’t scream like a little girl waking the girls up.” Derek teased as he got the last of the makeup off.

“Have you seen The Conjuring?” Stiles asked putting the rest of his stuff away. “I really don’t have a lot of time with Olivia around.” Derek pointed out motioning to the movies along the wall that were clearly all children’s movies. “Looks like I’ll have to bring some more of my movies over.” Stiles said popping the movie in before plopping on the couch next to Derek. “I’d like that.” Derek said leaning back on the couch putting his arm on the back of the couch.

Stiles felt Derek’s arm wrap around his shoulder pulling him closer. Alright this is not normal, this never happened. But Stiles couldn’t help but lean into Derek’s side. “Let me know if you get to scared.” Stiles teased trying to lighten his nerves has he patted Derek’s leg. God that thing was firm. “Oh okay.” Derek laughed finishing off his beer and setting it on the side table. Stiles finished off his hoping that it will calm him down. They were just two friends watching a scary movie, scary movies make people curl up in a ball and grab the people around them. So it’s normal right?

Stiles felt Derek jump a few times but that might have been because Stiles jumped at everything in it. By the end Stiles was pretty sure he was in Derek’s lap. “It’s getting late I should go.” Stiles said as the credits went by, but he made no attempt to get up. “It is late.” Derek agreed not moving. It wasn’t till the screen went blank that Stiles got up to get the disk out. He put it back in his bag as Derek put the empty bottles in the sink. Derek grabbed the door opening it for Stiles and Stiles found himself just staring at Derek’s face.

“Daddy?” Olivia was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she walked in the room holding a stuffed wolf. Derek took a step back from Stiles to grab her “What are you doing up?” Derek tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I had to go potty but then I saw Stiles was still here.” She cuddled her wolf further to her chest. “Yeah I was just leaving sweetie.” Stiles was starting to feel the cold of the room as the last of Derek’s heat left his body.

“I hope you have a safe trip home.” She seemed to be falling back asleep as she spoke. “I will.” Stiles gave a quick kiss to the top of her head as she passed out in her father’s arms. “Text me when you get home.” Derek’s face had that small hint of pink that it did when Erica was over. “I will.” Stiles gave a small smile before turning and walking out the door.

Stiles locked his front door and set his stuff down on the coffee table. ‘I’m alive. Don’t need to send out any search parties.’ Was the text that he sent. He didn’t expect a text back sense it was one in the morning when he got home but once he was ready for bed he got a text back from Derek. ‘Alright I’ll let them know they don’t need to trudge the lake.’ Stiles gave a small smile before sending a goodnight only to get one right back immediately.

He thought he was tired but when his head hit the pillow all he could think about was what Derek might have said about him to Erica.


	6. Happy Holiday's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!Christmas!Christmas!

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Olivia asks following him around as he puts yarn away. She just walked over grabbed some yarn from Stiles and started to help him put them away. He knows that from the time that she’s been coming here that she only did this when she wanted something, be helpful and maybe you get something out of it. “Nothing. Me and my dad do a little holiday together and do Christmas and Thanksgiving all at once so that he can work the holidays.” He grabbed the yarn from her and put it away from her since it was out of her reach.

“Well I don’t think that anyone should be alone during the holidays.” She stands there for a moment letting the wheels turn in her head before looking up at him. “I think that you should join us.” She continued putting yarn away, Stiles looked at her then up at Derek who was looking over what Stiles could only guess what her Christmas list while talking on his phone.

“Shouldn’t you make sure that if would be okay with your dad first?” his eyes went back to her as she grabbed the yarn from his hands. She stopped for a moment before looking up at Stiles then to her father. She hands Stiles her yarn then turns and walks over to her father.

He looks up from the list with a smile on his face as she signs to him and they start signing back and forth to each other. Stiles really needed to learn how to sign. Derek looked at Stiles and gave him a smile, he didn’t even realize that he had been staring. He quickly went back to stocking trying to keep his eyes from moving back to the two. Stiles didn’t look over till he felt Olivia grab some yarn out of his hands.

“Daddy said it was okay with him but that if you’re going to be there then you need to help with decorations.” Olivia didn’t even look at Stiles as she put the yarn away that she stole. Stiles looked at her for a moment before moving his eyes up to Derek who was looking at him in a way that sent butterflies to his stomach. He turned his attention back to Olivia.

“When do you guys do decorations?” he wanted to be there. Olivia smiled up at him, her face basically beaming with joy. “Christmas Eve. Dad likes the way that the house seems to transform overnight.” Stiles eyes glided back up to Derek looking back at the piece of paper. “Alright. I’ll be there.” Stiles moved his smile back to Olivia.

“So what do you want for Christmas?” He was just going to get her some cookies for Christmas but now that he was going he felt like he needed to get her something more. “Daddy has my list.” She said pointing at Derek who was looking at the list then at his phone, most likely trying to find the items.

“I’ll be right back.” He handed her the yarn in his hands as he walked over to Derek. He grabbed the list from Derek who hadn’t even realized that he was there. He looked over the list, it was exactly what he thought that she would want. Some stuffed animals, new baking stuff for the house next to it saying Like the ones Stiles has, new art stuff and a puppy Husky. He looked up from the list to see Derek taking out his ear piece placing it in his pocket.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Derek looked past him at Olivia who was probably picking out yarn that she wanted.

“I wouldn’t mind coming, I mean unless this is your way of saying that you don’t want me to come. Because I would understand if you didn’t want me there, I don’t wanna step on any toes-” Stiles stopped when Derek’s hand came up and sat on Stiles shoulder. “I’m okay with you coming, it’s just me and Olivia most of the time and she likes having you around. I also wouldn’t mind you coming as well.” Derek’s hand came off his shoulder and put his hands in his pockets. Stiles could see the faint sight of what he thought was a blush only causing Stiles to feel the blood rushing to his own face probably deep red from the feel of it.

“So what have you gotten her so far?” Stiles asked changing the subject hoping that it would take away some of the red from his face. “Almost everything. You don’t have to get her anything. You being there would be enough for her.” Derek gave him the same smile that sent butterflies through him again. “I want to, and I could use some help getting it.” Stiles looked over at Olivia who had about ten things of yarn in her arms and was grabbing more.

“What do you wanna get her?” Derek took the list back from him to put it in his pocket. “I hope you like dogs.” Stiles looked back at Derek with a huge smile on his face. “Stiles dogs are so expensive, you don’t have to get one.” Derek said.

“I know, I want to. And I could use your help finding the right one.” Stiles looked at the floor then over to Oliva who had about 15 things of yarn in her arms as she walked over to the two of them. Derek looked at Stiles for a moment before taking the yarn from Oliva putting them in the cart for her.

“Olivia is going to a friend’s later, if you wanna swing by after work we can go together.” He said “Wait you get to hang out with Stiles after work, why can’t I?” Olivia crossed her arms over her chest with her bottom lip sticking out.

“Well Stiles is going shopping with me to get you Christmas presents.” He looked down at his daughter crossing his arms just as she had them. Hard to tell who picked it up from who. Her pout just got bigger as if presents wasn’t a good enough excuse. “Also he’s going to be spending all Christmas Eve and Christmas with us.” That seemed to win her over. “I’ll see you later.” Derek turns is attention to Stiles as he lowers his hands back into his pockets. “Alright.” He smiles at him and knows that his face is pink with the thought of spending the whole afternoon with Derek.

“And I will see you Christmas Eve.” Stiles said smiling at Olivia who hugged his legs before grabbing the cart deciding that they needed to leave, maybe thinking that if she sped up the day Christmas Eve would be here sooner.

  


Stiles knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Derek was standing there at the door with a shirt that said I’m one workout closer to becoming Batman! And a smile on his face. God Stiles wanted to kiss that smile.

“Ready?” Stiles asked rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, we’ll take my car.” He said as they walked out to the cars. The ride was nice, they talked a little about the stores they would stop at and how Olivia was doing in school. They went to a few places and Stiles heard a few people talk about them, he’s pretty sure someone said they were a cute couple which only caused Stiles face to grow red.

It wasn’t till the last place they went to they found a Husky that Derek declared would be perfect. “Is she for your boyfriend?” the woman asked looking past Stiles to Derek who was holding the puppy in his arms as she licked his entire face. “Uh it’s for his daughter actually.” Stiles said finishing up the paper work. “So does that mean that you are free then?” She leans on the counter with her head in her hand giving him a wink as he hands over the papers.

With the way that she was leaning over the counter half of her breasts were showing with her dark brown hair curling around to frame them. She was pretty but she wasn’t Stiles type. Stiles type was a tall dark haired guy with scruff lining the lower half of his face and eyes that Stiles could stare at all day and not get tired of looking at them.

Speaking of said guy Derek comes out of nowhere placing his hand on Stiles lower back and the dog in his other, still licking the side of his face. The woman’s face turned a deep scarlet red as she finished her side of the paper work and handed a copy to them. “Thanks.” Derek said pushing on Stiles back moving them out of the room. The ride was silent for the most part only filled with the sound of the dog breathing and parking once in a while when she saw something she wanted. They stood outside the cars for a second Stiles holding the dog as she licked the whole side of his face.

“I’ll keep her at my place till Christmas Eve, I guess she’ll be like an early gift.” Stiles said placing her in the car only to have her lick the passenger side window. “Yeah I’ll see you then. If you want you can bring an overnight bag so you can just stay the night.” Stiles looks at him to see that Derek was leaning against his car looking at Stiles with something in his eye that he couldn’t place. “Alright see you soon.” Stiles knew it was two days away but for him it was two days to long.

The drive home was a little hard with the puppy trying to climb onto his lap but about half way through the drive she finally got the picture and just went with barking at things Stiles drove by. When they got home it didn’t take long for her to explore the apartment along with finding a nice comfy spot on Stiles bed.

He was going to miss her when he had to give her up but she would give a nice excuse to see Derek again.

  
Three Days Later  


The whole time Stiles was packing the puppy was trying to pack herself away with his clothes. Stiles eventually gave up and took a picture of her sending it to Derek ‘Someone can’t wait to go to her new home’.

Stiles got a text back after he got her out of the bag finishing packing up his stuff and a little something for Derek ‘She looks comfy and it looks like we’ll have to have shared custody.’ Stiles couldn’t keep the smile that came on his face. “Are you ready to make a little girls Christmas?” Stiles asked throwing his bag over his shoulder and picking her up as she started to lick up the side of his face and gave a few barks.

She stayed on her side for the most part but came over a few times when Stiles came to a light. Stiles cared her all the way up to Derek’s floor struggling a bit when she caught the scent of someone’s Christmas cooking. Stiles gave a few raps on the door only to have the puppy let out a little yip.

The door opened to show Olivia standing there dressed as an elf. It took her a second to realize that Stiles was holding a puppy because the smile on her face grew three times its size. “OMGummie Bears is that a puppy!?” she was vibrating as the puppy tried getting out of Stiles arms.

“It’s your puppy.” Stiles clarified walking into the loft. She stopped vibrating and just stared at Stiles with her mouth hung open. She glanced over at her father who was standing in the kitchen making hot chocolate. He gave a small nod before taking a sip of his coco.

Stiles was pretty sure that she could never make the sound that came out of her mouth at that moment. Stiles set down the puppy having it jump up and down trying to lick her face. Derek came to Stiles side holding out a mug for him as Olivia rolled on the floor with the puppy.

Stiles took the mug looking over Derek’s shirt. It had the design of a Christmas sweater on it but with two T-Rex’s on it in the middle of the design. Stiles just wore a red plaid shirt with a green undershirt. “Nice shirt.” Stiles said before taking a sip of the coco, god it was good.

“Thanks my sister got it for me last year.” Derek said looking down at his shirt before looking back at his daughter who was now running around the living space following the puppy as it looks around the room.

“Oh I didn’t know you had a sister I thought that you said that it was just you and your daughter.” Stiles suddenly felt awkward standing at the front door. “Oh she lives in New York so she comes by when the tickets aren’t expensive and she doesn’t have to deal with the holiday crowds.” Derek moved to the couch with Stiles behind him.

“Is that where all of your other shirts came from?” Stiles asked plopping on the couch next to Derek. “No actually I buy most of them myself, but she gets me one every year.” His arm came around to sit on the couch behind Sties.

“That’s nice.” Stiles leans into Derek side as Olivia chases the puppy into her room. Stiles takes a moment to look around the room to see a few boxes labeled Christmas on the side sitting next to a real Christmas tree. Stiles glanced over at Derek to see him watching the Christmas movie playing on the TV, looked like it was It’s a Wonderful Life.

Olivia and the puppy came running into the room jumping onto the couch. “What’s her name?” Olivia asked as they both started to settle on the couch. “I didn’t name her, she’s yours.” Stiles set his mug on the table turning to face Olivia. “Sprinkles!” the puppy let out a yip at the name.

“That’s a great name sweetie.” Derek said bringing his head next to Stiles to look at his daughter. God the heat from Derek’s body was lining his back. “Alright I was promised Christmas decorations.” Stiles hopped up off the couch turning to the both of them.

Olivia explained where everything went and had Stiles put the decorations up that she couldn’t reach. Stiles caught himself looking over at Derek half of the time and caught Derek doing the same. Half way through decorating they ate some lasagna Derek had made and Sprinkles had some food that Stiles had brought over. They finished up the decorations with Derek lifting Olivia to put the star on the top of the tree.

They all found themselves sitting on the couch watching Elf, Olivia was falling asleep in-between the two of them and Sprinkles curled up next to Stiles. “I think that it’s time for bed little girl.” Derek got up off the couch lifting her up.

Derek walked her into the other room, Sprinkles lifted her head and watched them leave for a moment before getting up and following them. A few minutes later Derek came walking back into the room with some wrapped boxes in his arms. “Do you need some help?” Stiles asked as Derek turned to go grab some more.

“Sure.” Derek said giving a little smile. They walked into Derek’s room and it was everything that Stiles thought that it would look like. Everything was neat, his bed looked like a king sized and the sheets were a navy blue. Stiles would be lying if he said that he hasn’t thought about being fucked on Derek’s bed and looking at it now Stiles could feel his pants getting a little tight.

Derek loaded up Stiles arms and his own with the rest taking it into the other room. “I don’t think you got her enough presents.” Stiles joked looking at everything under the tree. Stiles could feel the small glare Derek sent at him as he walked over to his bag. He took out Derek’s present and walking over to put it under the tree.

“I thought you were just getting her the puppy, what’s that?” Derek asked sitting back on the couch after changing the movie playing to White Christmas. “It’s your present.” Stiles stated grabbing his mug as he walked to the kitchen to get more. “Stiles you didn’t have to get me anything.” Derek got up walking to the kitchen with him.

“I know but I wanted to.” Stiles leaned against the counter smiling at Derek as the clear annoyance was on his face. “Wait did you not get me anything?” Stiles joked pretending to be hurt. Derek shoved Stiles shoulder lightly as he started to make Stiles coco.

“I made you coco.” Derek said once it was all made handing it to Stiles. “Oh my god I love. I will cherish it for the two minutes I have it before I chug it down.” Stiles said before he started to chug it down. Stiles set it on the counter turning to Derek with a huge grin on his face.

“Are you even real?” Derek asked standing closer to Stiles. “Only in your dreams.” Stiles said as Derek took another step closer, Stiles could feel Derek’s breath roll over his face. “Guess I spend a lot of my time day dreaming then.”

Derek leaned forward closing the distance between them. It took Stiles a moment to process what just happened but once he did he gladly joined in. His lips were softer than Stiles could ever think. Derek’s tongue lick Stiles lip which he gladly opened his mouth for. Stiles could feel his scruff rubbing Stiles face as they deepened their kiss.

God he could do this forever, Stiles can’t even count how many times he’s thought about doing this with Derek and now here he was with hos and Derek’s tongue fighting for dominance. Stiles stopped fighting and just left Derek’s tongue explore his mouth. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist and the other came to grab Stiles ass giving it a light squeeze. Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that he let out. Derek pulled back smiling at him.

“Way better than a dream.” Derek said leaning his forehead against Stiles. “Way better.” Stiles managed to say after catching his breath. Derek leaned forward stealing a quick kiss before stepping back and walking to the bedrooms.

Stiles stood there for a moment watching him before Derek turned around looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. “Are you coming?” Stiles followed grabbing his bag along the way. “So am I just sleeping in your bed then?” Stiles asked as they came to Derek’s room.

“I hope you’re okay with that I mean I can just go sleep on the couch.” Derek said gesturing to the Livingroom. “No, no this is fine. I’m totally okay with this, but just as a warning I’ve been known to cuddle.” Stiles grabbed his clothes out of his bag. Stiles quickly changed in the bathroom coming back in to see Derek standing with his back to him with his shirt off.

There was a spiral tattoo on his back in-between his shoulder blades. “Are you just going to stand there staring at me?” Derek asked turning around to face Stiles and damn. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from gawking at Derek’s Greek god like body. “Stiles?” Derek questioned pulling a plain grey shirt on. “Um sorry.” He said moving to put his stuff in his bag then moving to the bed.

Derek casually lays on the bed getting under the covers. Stiles awkwardly got in the bed turning his back to Derek only to have Derek move behind him so that his chest was plastered to Stiles back. Derek arm came around Stiles waist pulling him closer. He wasn’t hard but Stiles could feel his dick pressed against his ass and oh god Stiles wanted it in him.

Derek placed a small kiss on the back of Stiles neck “Goodnight Stiles.” “Goodnight Derek.” Stiles placed his hand over Derek’s lacing their fingers. Stiles is pretty sure he died because this was perfect.

  


Stiles was warm, really warm, a nice warm. Stiles snuggled into the warmth only to have said warmth snuggle into him. Stiles opened his eyes slightly to see Derek snuggling into his neck rubbing his scruff into Stiles neck. Half of Derek was splayed over Stiles with his arms still wrapped around Stiles waist. He looked so different asleep. Stiles has seen him relaxed but he looked so peaceful like this. His hair was the definition of bedhead, but if Stiles was telling the truth it looked very much like his own.

From the amount of light that wasn’t coming into the room Stiles was pretty sure that he still had time to sleep so he cuddled into Derek’s hair that was oh fuck soft. Stiles heard a low hum go through Derek’s chest as Derek buried his face further into his neck.

Stiles woke to a little girl running into the room and jumping on the bed along with Sprinkles coming in joining in on waking up the two of them. “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” She yelled before jumping off the bed and into the other room with the puppy running behind her.

Derek let out a low grown before rolling over letting the cold air go over Stiles body. “I guess we should get up before she comes running in again.” Derek mumbled sitting up slowly. Stiles just rolled over sinking his face into the pillow letting out a small groan.

“Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.” Derek placed a kiss on Stiles cheek before walking into the Livingroom. Stiles flopped over to Derek’s side taking in a scent that was entirely Derek. “Stiles?” Derek called from the other room. A moment later when Stiles didn’t move Derek came walking into the room.

“Stiles Olivia will jump on you next.” Derek pulled the covers off of Stiles letting them fall on the floor. Stiles just groaned rolling back over to his side letting his face smoosh into the pillow. Stiles could hear Derek let out a sign before rolling Stiles onto his back and picking him up like a sack of potatoes.

“Derek put me down!” okay he didn’t even make a grunt or anything. How fucking strong is he? “I told you to get up.” Derek said flatly as he walked into the other room. Where Olivia was sitting on the floor going through her stocking as Sprinkles was chewing on a small pig chew toy. Derek threw him on the couch before continuing to the kitchen.

Stiles looked over at the tree to see that there were more presents then when they went to bed and under the TV there were five stockings hanging up each with a letter on it. D, O, S, A, and S. Derek came back with two mugs handing one to Stiles before sitting on the couch draping his arm over his shoulders pulling him closer.

“Olivia?” Derek said getting her attention, her head whipped around to look at the both of them before hopping up and grabbing the D and one of the S stockings. She ran over handing them the two stockings before going back to her stocking.

Stiles glanced over at Derek who set the stocking to the side after grabbing a piece of candy. “Merry Christmas.” Derek said when he noticed Stiles staring at him. “When did you do this?” Stiles whispered looking through his stocking to see that it was packed full of candy.

“Santa woke up last night when everyone was asleep and put stockings and presents out for everyone.” Derek was smiling down at Olivia as he spoke watching her eat as much candy as she could. “Santa didn’t have to get me anything.” Stiles said grabbing a piece of candy.

“And you didn’t have to get me anything.” Derek said turning to Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth but closed it when Derek rose his eyebrow waiting for Stiles to think of something to say. “That’s what I thought.” He said drinking some of his coffee before turning his attention back to Olivia who was now inspecting the presents.

“You can open them now sweetie, Ally won’t be over for a bit.” Derek said when Olivia turned to Derek. She jumped up and down for a moment before starting to open the presents with her name on them. She opened a few before grabbing one and walking it over to Derek.

Derek glanced over at Stiles before opening it. “Baking for Dummies?” Derek looked over at him trying to control the smile growing on his face. “I thought that you could use some extra help.” Stiles teased. Derek shot him a glare, Stiles leaned over placing a kiss on Derek cheek softening the glare.

Olivia went back to opening some presents before finding another present and bringing it over to Stiles, he looked over at Derek who was avoiding eye contact by looking down at his sweatpants. Stiles gave a quick role of his eyes before going to opening the box. Inside was a Spiderman hoodie.

Stiles slowly looked over at Derek who was smiling into his coffee. Stiles had rambled about his favorite superhero one of the first few times he had come over. “Thanks.” Stiles brought his hand up to Derek’s cheek turning Derek to look at him. Stiles leaned forward placing a small kiss on Derek’s lips.

Stiles leaned back to see Derek smiling at him. Sprinkles let out a yip before jumping on Stiles lap. “So who are the other stockings for?” Stiles asked petting the puppy as she curled onto Stiles lap. “Oh it’s for Olivia’s cousin and her boyfriend.” Derek said petting her as well.

As almost on que there was a knock on the door causing Sprinkles to go off barking. Derek placed a small kiss on the top of Stiles head as he walked to the door. Stiles could get used to this, the causal kisses and the half cuddling on the couch. “Hey Ally, I’ll make you some coffee. Scott do you want any?” Stiles head immediately snapped to the door. Ally? Scott?


	7. Olivia's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who wants to know what happened with Kate and who wants to see some Stiles Derek love going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short and taking so long I just started a new job and it has been hard to get back to writing. I hope this chapter will get you guys threw till the next one.

“Scott? Allison?” Derek moved to the kitchen showing his best friends standing at the door. “Oh hey Stiles.” Allison said nonchalantly as she walked over to the tree giving Stiles a pat on the head as she passed. “Ally! Look Stiles got me a puppy.” Said puppy was jumping around Allison’s legs trying to get her to pick her up. “He did did he.” Allison shot Stiles a knowing look before glancing at Derek.

Stiles turned around to see Derek had been staring at Stiles and looked away once he noticed Stiles looking with a red blush growing on his face.

Scott plopped on the couch next to Stiles slinging his arm around Stiles shoulders. “How’s your Christmas been?” Scott asked looking through Stiles candy before stealing a piece. “It’s been really good.” Stiles stole the candy back popping it in his mouth.

Derek came over placing two mugs on the table before taking his seat next to Stiles again. Scott moved his arm and Derek placed it behind him immediately pulling Stiles flush against his side. “Olivia do you wanna hand out presents to Ally and Scott.” Olivia jumped at the opportunity handing presents out.

Stiles had gotten some stuff from Allison and Scott, just some nerdy socks and some geeky toys. Derek had gotten a few books that Stiles couldn’t pronounce the name of.

Derek was cleaning up and Allison was on the floor with Olivia playing with some of her new toys. Scott and Stiles were on the couch eating all of their candy. “Wait how is Allison Derek’s niece?” Stiles said looking at them. Derek and Allison looked nothing alike and even Olivia looked like a girl version of Derek.

“Olivia’s mom is Allison’s aunt. Her name was Kate, she left Derek shortly after Olivia was born.” “And we don’t want her coming back.” Derek said from behind Stiles placing a kiss on the top of his head. Stiles turned to watch him return to the kitchen grabbing some food out of the fridge.

Stiles got up following him to the kitchen “I’m sorry.” Stiles said leaning against the counter as Derek grabbed fruit and veggies out. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Derek placed a hand over Stiles intertwined their fingers and giving Stiles knuckles a quick kiss.

“I don’t really like talking about her around Olivia, all I’ll say for now is that I’m glad that she’s out of our lives and I’m okay with her not being around Olivia.” Derek moved his hands to both sides of Stiles trapping him. “And if she never left I would have had never gotten to meet you.” He leaned forward placing a kiss on Stiles lips.

“Stop that. People eat in there.” Allison called from the other room. Stiles couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as Derek leaned his head on Stiles shoulder. Derek placed a small kiss on Stiles neck before grabbing the food and walking over to everyone else. Stiles couldn’t help but watch Derek’s ass as he walked away.

They spent the rest of the day sitting around watching Christmas movies as Olivia played with her toys.

“Well we should get going. Dad’s getting out of work soon.” Allison got up off the floor brushing off dirt that wasn’t there. “Go pack your stuff.” Allison said turning to Olivia who hoped off the floor running to her room with Sprinkles running after her.

“Olivia spends Christmas night at her grandfathers.” Derek said before Stiles was able to turn to look at him fully. “So what do you do?” Stiles asked playing with a string that was coming off his pants. “I normally watch some TV and go to bed.” Derek responded grabbing the last carrot off the table.

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment before looking over at Scott who was trying to hide his smile as he gathered up his and Allison’s stuff. Stiles shoved Scott with his foot before getting up and walking to the kitchen before he had a chance to get Stiles back.

Once Stiles made himself a hot chocolate Olivia came running back into the room with her puppy backpack. “I’m ready to see Grandpa.” She announced standing next to the door with Sprinkles standing next to her. From where Stiles was standing he could see a stuffed wolf head sticking out of her bag.

Scott and Allison slowly stood up as Olivia’s attention went to Stiles. “Are you going to come see Grandpa with me?” she asked running over to Stiles who easily picked her up. “I would love to but I’m gonna pass this time.” She didn’t seem too happy about that as she frowned looking at the kitchen floor. “Maybe next time.” The smile lit up on her face giving him a big hug.

Once Stiles set her down she ran to the door where Allison and Scott were standing giving Derek quick hugs. Derek lifted his daughter into a big hug, Stiles couldn’t help the smile that came over his face watching them. Derek set her down as they walked out all waving goodbye to Stiles, Olivia being the most enthusiastic.

And then it was just them.

Stiles couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck as he stared at his hot chocolate. Stiles knew he shouldn’t ask, his dad was always telling him he needed to keep his nose out of other people stuff. But that never worked, curiosity always got to him.

“What happened to her?” Derek was still standing by the door and Stiles could see his head snap up to look at Stiles. “To Olivia’s mom?” Stiles added looking harder into his drink. He saw Derek step into the kitchen but lost sight of him as he stepped behind Stiles most likely leaning against the counter.

It felt like an eternity before Derek spoke.

“Like I said she was a bitch. She was nice at first and I thought that I loved her. It wasn’t until after we got married things changed, I mean she would get angry at me once in a while and give a little hit but it was never that bad. But it got much worse once we got married. She would hit me if things were out of place around the house and it only got worse when she drank. One day she said that she was pregnant and I thought that it would be different and for a while it was, she was much nice more like she was when we were dating.”

Stiles couldn’t help but look around at the very tidy living place. His dad had talked about abuse cases and how some would carry out doing the same thing even after a relationship was over.

“Then Olivia was born and I couldn’t be happier. I’m pretty sure it was the happiest that I had ever been. Kate had even stopped her hitting and yelling for a while. I thought that it was all over, that it wasn’t going to happen again. But then it changed one day when I came home early one day. I opened the door to find Kate striking her over and over again only stopping when I grabbed Kate’s wrist to stop her.”

Stiles never met Kate and never wanted to meet her. He could hear the angry building in his voice as he spoke.

“Olivia was only two.”

Fuck Kate.

“After taking Olivia to the hospital and talking with the cops I found out that she had been abusing Olivia for a year. That she was losing her temper when Olivia would slip something or leave her toys around. She had told Olivia that if she cried to me about it that she would lock Olivia away in the closet and never open it up.”

Stiles had never felt so much hate for a person that he had never met.

“She went to prison for a little over a year and isn’t allowed anywhere near Olivia. Olivia can hardly remember her anymore and I want to keep it that way. Kate never deserved to be a mother and I’m glad that she didn’t stay her mother.”

Stiles stood there just staring at his drink letting the room grow quite.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all Stiles could say, what could you say to that other than Fuck Kate.

“It’s okay, she’s out of our lives and that’s all that matters.” There goes the silence again.

“Can we talk about something else? It’s not something that I really like to talk about.”

“So what movie do you wanna watch?” Stiles asked trying to lighten the mood.

“I was thinking something Christmas related.” Stiles could stop the small snort that he let out.

“Anything in particular?” Stiles asked turning around finally facing Derek who was standing there looking as amazing as ever. He was standing there with his arms crossed looking at Stiles where his ass just was and not his crotch.

His eyes shot up to Stiles locking with his. “I had a few ideas.”

“Care to share?” please?

“Well I was thinking of something a little more active.” Derek walked over to Stiles leaving little space in between their bodies.

“I could go for something a little more active.” Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off of Derek’s lips as a smirk grew on his face.

Derek arms came around Stiles waist pulling him closer and Stiles could feel Derek’s growing cock rub against his own. One of Derek’s hands rested on the small of his back while his other lowered to his ass giving it a small squeeze.

Stiles eyes flickered up to Derek’s to see his were focused on Stiles already. It looked like there was something in Derek’s eyes and that something only made Stiles dick grow harder.

“So do you wanna move this somewhere else?” God Stiles voice was shaky and Stiles couldn’t miss the smile that grew on Derek’s face.


	8. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who loves love.

Fuck this is actually happening. Stiles had been thinking about this moment for a long time but never thought that it would actually happen. He never thought that he would be standing in Derek’s kitchen. With him holding Stiles ass while trailing kisses down his neck that he knew would most likely leave a mark.

“Derek.” God his voice was somewhere between a moan and a plea for more. Derek just let out a soft groan as he rubbed his crotch against Stiles “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea isn’t it?” Derek teased leveling their eyes together. Stiles slammed his lips into Derek while grinding his crotch into his. Derek let out something between a moan and a growl that only made Stiles keep repeating the motion with his crotch.

Derek other hand came to grab his ass lifting him up of the ground, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist letting their dicks rub against each other through the fabric.

And then Derek was walking.

He was walking towards his bedroom while driving him mad with his lips and his hands were gripping onto his has letting small moans leave his mouth.

“Derek are you seriously carrying me across the loft. Because if you are this is the single hottest thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Derek said between kisses continuing on making the marks on Stiles neck.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Stiles had no idea how he was talking right now. Stiles attention and thoughts were a little more concentrated on what was going on in Derek’s pants.

And mentioning Derek’s pants god could Stiles feel what was going on down there. Stiles is pretty sure he has never wanted someone else’s cock in him as back as he wants Derek’s in his.

Stiles was shaken out of his thoughts of Derek’s dick when he was dropped onto the bed left to see Derek smirking down at him as he threw his shirt onto the floor.

“That. I want that on me now.” Stiles managed to get out as he struggled to get his own shirt off. Derek smirked before crawling on the bed looming over Stiles body.

Stiles hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they started to run over Derek’s chest. Derek didn’t move, just hovered over Stiles watching him. But from where Stiles was laying he was pretty sure Derek liked it considering how blown his pupils were at the moments.

It took a moments for Stiles to realize that while his hands were roaming over every inch of Derek’s Greek God like body he had slowly been undoing Stiles belt and pants relieving some of the pressure for Stiles crotch.

Stiles hands paused for a moment before moving down to Derek’s belt and buttons. He fumbled for a moment with the pants but Derek’s eyes never left Stiles as the pressure left his own crotch letting his dick breath.

“Stiles.” Derek moaned more than said as Stiles brave hand moved down to Derek’s cock squeezing it a through the cloth of his underwear.

Stiles was going to give a smug remark but that went away when Derek’s own hand went past his underwear grabbing onto Stiles cock and giving it a slow tug. Instead Stiles let out a deep moan.

“Derek.” He moaned as Derek started to pick up the pace slightly.

“Derek please.”

“Please what?”

Was he really asking questions, Stiles could barely get out any other word but Derek’s name.

Stiles took a moment remembering that his own hand was on Derek’s cock before quickly slipping it under the fabric and giving Derek’s dick a quick tug causing said man’s head fall down to sit in the crook of Stiles neck. “Fuck me.”

Apparently Derek didn’t need anything else as he pulled off the rest of Stiles clothes. Stiles suddenly felt a lot more exposed as Derek was once again hovering looking down at his body. Except this time he was looking at Stiles cock before lowering himself down giving one long lick from the base to the tip.

Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his body, it sounded so needy. Stiles dared to look down at Derek to find him staring up at Stiles with that same look in his eye giving away that he enjoyed the sound that he just pulled from Stiles throat. It was confirmed when Derek gave a quick smirk and going back down on Stiles cock.

Stiles let the endless amount of moans leave his body as Derek went to town on his cock. While one hand was sitting over Stiles eyes the other was running through Derek’s hair pulling on it slightly which Derek seemed to not mind as he started to moan into Stiles dick.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles moaned out pulling at his hair again only to get the same response.

Stiles didn’t know what made him do this but Stiles moved his hand from his eyes looking down at Derek to find that Derek was looking up at him through his eyelashes “Derek.”

Stiles wished he could say anything else. Something along the lines of ‘Oh my god Derek are you even real.’ Or ‘if you don’t stop I will cum.’

Instead he let out another moan pulling on Derek’s hair again when Derek took Stiles whole dick in his mouth.

Stiles tried to warn Derek but all he got out was “Derek I’m-” before Derek picked up speed letting Stiles cum into Derek’s mouth. Stiles back arched up while Derek’s hands sat on Stiles hips holding the rest of him down.

Derek slowly crawled back up Stiles body trailing kisses as he went.

“Derek.” Stiles voice was above a whisper as Derek’s started to trail up Stiles neck. Derek let out a hum not moving from Stiles neck.

“I want you to fuck me.” That got Derek to stop bringing is head to level with Stiles. “Stiles we don’t hav-” Derek was cut off by Stiles smashing his lips into Derek’s and rolling them so that Stiles was straddling Derek.

Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was even going to like this but Stiles was going to give it a try. Stiles slowly started to trail kisses on Derek’s neck before biting down an a sensitive spot and sucking on it a little bit hoping to leave a mark on Derek’s neck.

It must have done something because it was Derek’s turn to start moaning on Stiles name.

“Stiles.” Derek moaned while Stiles continued his work on his neck. Derek’s hands came up from wherever they had been squeezing Stiles ass and pulling him down until their cocks were brushing against each other causing both men to let out a deep moan. Stiles sat up straddling Derek so that Derek’s cock was brushing up against Stiles as. Derek’s hands squeezed Stiles hips as he lifted his hips up letting his dick brush against Stiles hole. “Derek.”

There he was moaning again unable to form words.

Derek did this a few more times as Stiles gripped onto his shoulders so tight that there were going to be marks. “Derek please.”

Derek flipped them so that he was on top again his dick perfectly lined up with Stiles ass. Derek’s eyes glanced up to the side table and Stiles took the hint lifting his shaky arms to open the drawer to find condoms and a bottle of lube.

Stiles grabbed one and the bottle before turning back to Derek to see that he was out of his own pants and holy shit.

He really was a Greek God.

There was no way that Derek was real, there was no way that a man that looked like that was about to fuck Stiles.

Derek took the bottle and condom out of Stiles hands ripping the condom open with his teeth before slipping it on and squeezing a glop of lube into his hand.

Stiles wanted to tease him about having this stuff already in his night stand but all that he could think of was that this Greek God of a man as about to fuck him.

Derek slipped a finger into Stiles letting a new even needier moan leave Stiles causing him to tangle his hands into the sheets. Derek eventually added another finger after watch Stiles writher on the sheets only to have him gasp out what sounded like Derek’s name but it was more moan that anything.

Stiles eyes locked with Derek’s as he stretched him out. Derek leaved forward resting his arm next to Stiles head so that they were centimeters away from each other.

Derek added another finger causing Stiles body to arch into Derek’s until their bodies were flush with each other. Derek kissed the spot that he had been kissing earlier leaving a few bits as a way to try and distract Stiles.

After a few moments Stiles breath grew needy for Derek, sure he was the one finger fucking him but Stiles wanted more.

Derek took out his finger’s pulling a whine from Stiles with it. But that quickly went away as Derek’s dick pressed into Stiles hole and pushing until he was completely sheathed inside Stiles. Stiles let out a long moan as Derek moved in him.

All Stiles could do was grip onto Derek’s back. Derek pulled out slowly before pushing back in almost immediately. “Derek!” Stiles was pretty sure that there was never going to be something that felt as good as this felt right now.

Derek continued at this pace burying his head into Stiles neck letting hot breaths roll over Stiles skin. “Derek please faster.” Stiles got out digging his nails into Derek’s back.

He didn’t hesitate at fulfilling Stiles wishes as he picked up the pace to the point that Stiles could barely control himself as he dug his nails into Derek’s back moaning out his names in a mix of pleas for more and demands for more.

“Derek. Derek. Derek fuck please don’t stop.” Stiles swears that he could feel a huff or soft laugh hit his neck and it was only confirmed when he felt Derek’s lips brush against his ear. “Stiles there’s no way I’m stopping when I finally have what I’ve been pinning after.”

Derek’s breath sounded almost as spent as Stiles felt.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles clawed at Derek’s back again causing a growl to leave Derek’s throat.

“Stiles.”

“Stiles I don’t think you realize how good you feel right now.” 

How the fuck was he forming words right now, Stiles had barely gotten out his plea to Derek and other than that all he could get out was Fucks and Derek’s name.

Stiles let out a moan only causing Derek to pick up his speed even more “Fuck Derek!” Stiles body arched into Derek again only to have one of Derek’s arms come around Stiles back keeping him close as he continued to pound into Stiles.

“Derek, Derek I’m going to.” Stiles brain went blank when Derek his a set of nerves that just whipped out Stiles thoughts instead replacing it with a sound that Derek has never heard leave his mouth. It was a mix between a moan, a whine and something that Stiles couldn’t place but whatever it was it only caused Derek to continue to hit that same spot over and over again making Stiles let out that sound every time.

It was within a few thrusts into this spot that Stiles was digging his nails into Derek’s back as he came with a final yell of Derek’s name.

Derek let out a groan and a few more thrusts before he was cuming with Stiles name coming off of his lips.

They laid there for a moment before Derek rolled off and taking the condom out before throwing it into the trash, cleaning them both up and coming back to lay next to Stiles just staring at the ceiling.

“I should have slept over a lot earlier.” Stiles said turning his head to see that Derek had a soft smile on his face while looking at Stiles already.

“Yes, yes you should have.” Derek pulled Stiles flush to his side before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Stiles lets his hand roam over Derek’s chest making random patterns. They laid like that for a while until Stiles felt sleep take him over.

  


Stiles was awoken by the sudden loss of heat and human body that he had been cuddling into. He sat up slowly to see Derek throwing on a pair of underwear before turning around to look at Stiles again.

“I’m just running to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Derek leaned over placing a small kiss on Stiles cheek. Stiles watched him walk out of the room his eyes trained on the tattoo that sat between his shoulders.

Stiles knew that he had one but he had never seen it. Derek and Stiles had talking about tattoo’s during one of Stiles baking visits. Stiles had always wanted to see it but mostly he always wanted to leave a kiss on it.

Stiles was just dozing off again when Derek slipped back into the bed pulling the covers over the both of them.

“Seems kinda unfair that you have pants on while I’m still naked.” Stiles said letting his fingers run along the waistline. Derek leaned over the side of the bed before handing over a pair of sweatpants to Stiles.

Stiles more meant that he wanted Derek naked again but he did enjoy the idea of wearing Derek’s clothes.

“I don’t know what time they are coming back and I’d rather not have my daughter see both of us naked.” Derek explained as Stiles wiggled into the pants before curling into his side.

“That would be awkward.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder as he started to drift off once again. The last thing Stiles brain registered before falling asleep was Derek placing another kiss on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be another chapter or two after this


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, everything gets wrapped up in a nice little bow. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Stiles opened his eyes to see that he was the only one in the big warm bed, Stiles sat up slowly looking around the room to see that he and Derek’s clothes were still scattered on the floor.

Memories of last night started to come back to Stiles as he removed the covers to see that he was wearing Derek’s pants. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at it.

It really happened. He really had sex with Derek.

And speaking of which where is said male.

Stiles hopped off the bed stripping his pants off to put his underwear back on before putting Derek’s pans back on. He made his way to the main part of the loft to see a half-naked Derek standing in the kitchen cooking up what Stiles nose made out to be waffles and a fresh pot of coffee.

Derek seemed to have not noticed Stiles presence as he loaded another batch into the waffle iron. Stiles took a moment to admire Derek’s back looking over the scratches that he had left on his back and from where he was standing he could see a faint bit mark sitting on Derek’s neck. Stiles snuck up behind him looping his arms around Derek’s waist.

Stiles felt Derek tense up for a moment before relaxing and leaning back a little into Stiles chest. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s tattoo.

“Thought that you would like some breakfast in bed.” Derek said turning around in Stiles arms letting his hands settle onto Stiles hips.

“I’d rather have you in bed.” Stiles lifted his head up placing a small kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek let out a small chuckle before leaning his head down to place a deeper kiss on Stiles lips.

Stiles hummed into the kiss bringing his arms up to rest around Derek’s neck.

Stiles felt something buzz against his leg, he jerked back and looked down at Derek’s crotch were the buzzing had come from. His eyes watched Derek’s hand go in his pocket before coming back out with his phone in hand.

watched Derek’s eyes read over the text watching the corner of his lips curl up slightly. “What?” Stiles asked leaning his head against Derek’s chest letting his eyes fall closed. “Allison said that she’s going to be over with Olivia within the hour so we better be dressed.

Stiles found himself smiling as well as he looked down at both of their bare chests. “How about you get dressed while I finish up breakfast?” Derek said pushing Stiles back slightly as he turned to take the waffles out. Stiles let out a small pout and Derek in return just placed a kiss on his cheek before pushing him in the direction of Derek’s room.

Stiles is pretty sure that he’s never gotten cleaned as fast as he had this morning. Stiles decided on keeping Derek’s sweatpants on but threw on his own shirt just so that he wasn’t wearing all of Derek’s things. He already smelled like him thanks to Derek’s body wash he better not overdo it with the clothes.

Stiles came back out of the bathroom to see Derek standing in the kitchen placing plates around the island and a bowl down for Sprinkles with a clean shirt on. “Are you not going to get cleaned up?” Stiles asked taking one of the seats at the island.“I showered what I went to the bathroom last night.” Derek noted placing waffles on the three plates and grabbing Stiles a mug of coffee. There was a soft knock on the door before Allison Olivia and Sprinkles popped their heads in before walking in all of the way.

“Stiles! You’re still here.” Olivia set down the puppy before running over to Stiles letting him pick her up and set her on his lap. “Yeah, I needed to know how the rest of your Christmas went.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he listened to her go on and on about how Grandpa had gotten her some cute new clothes and some new stuffed animals. She also talked about how Scott had dropped the chicken so they just ended up getting pizza instead.

Allison slowly brought in the presents setting them on the couch before joining Derek in a cup of coffee.

Once she was done Allison explained that Scott had almost tripped over Sprinkle and chose to drop the food rather than step on the dog. Olivia then proceeded to show Stiles all of her stuffed animals. Three stuffed wolves to match the one that she had in her bag along with a unicorn.

Derek finally got a word in to tell her to put her stuff away, she gave a small pout but eventually started to move once Derek raised one of his eyebrows at her.

“So how was your night?” Allison asked setting her empty mug in the sink. Stiles and Derek shared a look before taking a sip of their coffee’s ignoring Allison’s question all together.

“Well I’m going to go Scott and I are going to have a lazy afternoon.” She gave a quick hug to the both of them before calling to Olivia only to have her run at full force into a bear hug. Allison gave a final wave goodbye as Olivia took her seat next to Stiles.

Stiles heard something buzz again on the table and without even thinking he picked up the phone swiping to unlock it. His eyes were met with the picture that he and Olivia had taken together when she had made his hat.

“Derek how long has this been your background?” Stiles asked turning the phone to Derek who was just taking his seat across from Stiles. Olivia leaned over the table looking at the picture only to have Derek push on the top of her head getting her to sit back down again.

“That’s when I gave you your hat! Daddy put it like that when we got home.” Olivia just started eating away at her waffle’s not paying attention to the slight glare that her father was sending her. Stiles turned his attention back to Derek who was not meeting his gaze and chose instead to put his focus on his coffee mug.

“How long have you had me and Olivia as your background?” Derek asked looking up at him through his eyelashes. Stiles felt the heat hit his face almost immediately. “When did you?” Stiles grabbed at his pockets before remembering that it was still in his pants.

“You still had your morning alarm on for work.” Stiles had remembered to turn it off for the holidays but had forgotten to turn if off for the following days.

“It’s some of my best work.” Stiles mumbled into his coffee not daring to meet Derek’s face that he knew would have a smirk resting on it. “Daddy I finished my food can I watch some cartoons?” Olivia was completely oblivious to what was going on.

“If you put your dishes in the sink.” She did so running out of the kitchen with a Sprinkles on her heels as they both launched onto the couch.

Derek and Stiles sat there in silence as they finished their food. “I think that it’s kind of cute.” Derek said finally taking both of their empty dishes. Stiles kept his eyes on his coffee until Derek came around his side placing a kiss on his cheek and pulling him to the couch.

They took their spot next to Olivia who had put on some show about talking bears. Stiles was curled onto Derek’s side as he started to go through his phone typing away like he usually did. “Derek what do you even do for a living?” Stiles asked watching the bears re-enact the sneezing panda video.

“Stiles are you serious?” Derek asked shifting to look Stiles in the face. “What? You’ve never mentioned it before.” Stiles started sitting up all the way.

“Stiles I own the store. I own Talia’s Craft store.” Stiles shot out of his seat and was now standing in front of Derek. “What do you mean you own the store?!”

“My mom is Talia and I own the company with my sister.” Derek had set his phone on the couch and now his attention was fully on Stiles. “Everyone who works there knows who I am. They tell people during orientation who owns the store.”

“I might have been doodling during orientation.” Stiles eyes drifted down to his feet. Derek grabbed Stiles arm pulling him back onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around Stiles waist pulling him against his side.

“Wait isn’t this against store policy? I mean you are my boss, isn’t there something against having relationships with employees?” Stiles sat up a little more to get a better look at Derek.

“Well I’m pretty sure the boss won’t have a problem with it.” Derek leaned over placing a kiss on Stiles lips. Hard to argue with that logic.

“Eww daddy.” Olivia came over to their side climbing on them only to have Sprinkle follow in suite licking up all of their faces. Eventually Derek got a hold of Olivia pinning her under his arm while is other stayed wrapped around Stiles waist. Stiles had managed to calm down the puppy enough so that she was resting along both of their laps.

Stiles could get used to this. Derek placed a kiss on the top of Olivia’s head before placing a kiss on Stiles cheek.

Yeah he could get used to this.


End file.
